Cambio de Papeles
by 3rika-chan
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando un error te mete en serios problemas? Uno intentando fingir ser el otro.
1. CRUDO DESPERTAR

CAPÍTULO 1: CRUDO DESPERTAR.

**\- ¡Maldición!**

La cabeza le dolía, todo daba vueltas y sentía que le iba a estallar. Despertaba y la luz matutina era demasiado brillante para mantener sus ojos abiertos. El punzante dolor lo obligó a sentarse y sostener su cabeza para masajearla un poco y disminuir el dolor. Reconocía estar en su cuarto tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido la noche anterior pero nada, nada venía a su mente.

_\- ¡Estúpido dolor de cabeza! ¡Estúpida mañana! … ¡Estúpido Morinaga! _Entonces los recuerdos se presentaban uno tras otro**. **_\- ¡Eso es Morinaga! _

El solo nombre de su compañero se convirtió en un detonante para su memoria. Recordaba como lo había arrastrado a su "_noche de tragos_" por la fuerza y se regañaba una y otra vez con un "_nunca aprendes_". Escarbó más en sus memorias a pesar de lo borrosas que parecían y ese otro nombre apareció molestándolo.

_\- ¡Todo es culpa del maldito Kurokawa!_

No soportaba a ese sujeto y era una realidad que ya todos conocían. Faltaban exactamente dos días para el cumpleaños de su hermana menor, Kanako, y pensó en prepararle una sorpresa reuniendo a toda la familia. Fue una tarea difícil poder coordinar los horarios de todos y coincidir en esa fecha especial pero lo logro; no dejó que el trabajo se interpusiera, sentía eso como un gran logro. Solo una cosa estropeaba su felicidad, Kurokawa. Souichi en verdad deseaba ver a su hermano menor pero odiaba la idea de que viniera acompañado. La tarde de ayer había hablado con Tomoe para acordar los últimos detalles pero terminó con un fuerte dolor de estómago cuando le mencionó a su esposo.

_\- ¿Por qué tiene que venir con el pedófilo pervertido?_

A Souichi no terminaba de convencerlo ese pervertido, seguramente tramaba algo y no podía ser bueno. Usualmente se mantenía al margen pues sabía que aunque odiaba al sujeto lastimaba a su hermano con toda su palabrería y dura mirada; sin embargo, si se lo topaba seguro terminaría por descuartizarlo. La idea de encontrárselo junto a su hermano irritó tanto a Souichi que terminó liberando toda la furia y el estrés en alcohol; una muy mala elección. Morinaga lo acompañó como siempre lo hacía y a Souichi le agradaba eso, podía quejarse tanto como quisiera.

_\- Es bueno escuchando… aunque su boca debería de mantenerse cerrada._

Le agradaba su compañía pero le disgustaba que lo contradijera. Pasaron gran parte de la noche bebiendo o eso era lo que recordaba pues cada trago nublaba más su razón y ahora enfrentaba las consecuencias. Cerraba sus ojos y podía ver como la cerveza se acababa y mandaba a Morinaga por más a la tienda. El kouhai, sin estar muy de acuerdo, cumplió su demanda pero se retrasó provocando un regañó. Souichi continuó bebiendo a pesar de las advertencias de Morinaga, intentó detenerlo y ahora el recuerdo de unos cercanos ojos esmeraldas era lo que venía a su mente. El de cabellos azules estuvo sobre él con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro.

_\- ¿¡Q-QUÉ SUCEDIÓ DESPUÉS DE ESO!?_

No, no podía recordarlo. Volviendo a la realidad y apenas abriendo sus ojos, Souichi deslizó su mano sobre su pecho y movió sus piernas para confirmar que estaba vestido. Cuando lo comprobó suspiró en alivio.

_\- No pasó nada raro… que bien._

Podía estar más tranquilo, ¿pero qué es lo que había sucedido al final? En su mente no había algo que pudiera darle una pista, solo tragos y más tragos.

**\- S-senpai.** Escuchó el sonido de su voz.

_\- ¿Eh? ¿Yo dije eso? _

Abrió sus ojos con impresión y pasó sus dedos sobre sus labios. Esa era su voz pero él no dijo nada, sus labios no se movieron ¿Se estaba volviendo loco o la resaca en verdad lo estaba afectando?

**\- S-senpai… **

_\- ¡Otra vez!_ Su piel se erizaba del susto al oír esa voz tan familiar saliendo de otra parte que no fuera él.

_\- ¿¡Qué demonios…!?_

Para empeorar todo sintió como un bulto se movía a su lado. No podía tratarse de otra persona sino del idiota de su kouhai y eso lo enfurecía de sobre manera, ¿Quién le había dado permiso de colarse en su habitación y encima a atreverse a dormir con él? Al menos tener toda su ropa puesta y no sentirse extraño era una buena señal, pero la incertidumbre de la voz se mantenía en el ambiente.

_\- Tal vez estoy muy cansado… _Lo movió para despertarlo y luego se atrevió a descubrirlo un poco al ver que no reaccionaba.

**\- Mo… **No pudo sostener la palabra, se quedó atónito con lo que estaba presenciando. Soltó la sabana apenas llegó a su hombro y sujetó su cabello desesperado.

_\- ¿EHHHHH? _

Se tenía que tratar de una broma o una pesadilla. Souichi podía ver su cuerpo descansando a su lado, era una sensación increíblemente extraña, no existían palabras para describir cuánto. Se quedó boquiabierto al ver el débil respirar y lo plácido que se encontraba descansando.

_\- ¿Una proyección astral? ¿Todavía estoy dormido?... todo parece tan real que me aterra hasta los huesos._

Estaba muy confundido y pensaba que estaba enloqueciendo. En un intento por despertar a su otro "_yo_" y con la esperanza de él despertar de esa pesadilla, tocó suavemente su mejilla y posterior a eso dio pequeñas palmaditas. No funcionaba de la manera en que esperaba pero logró notar algo, su mano, la que ahora se movía y estaba en su mejilla, lucía diferente. La examinó con cuidado y le pareció familiar pero no era la de él.

_\- Esto es…_

**\- Sen… pai… **

Otra vez estaba pronunciando esas palabras. ¿Por qué insistía con ello? Solo había una persona que decía eso constantemente y lo llamaba de esa manera. Lanzó una mirada penetrante a su acompañante y luego la dirigió nuevamente a sí, se analizó con más cuidado de pies a cabeza.

_\- Esta ropa no es mía… las manos, los pies… mi cabello. _

Tocó la textura y el largo sabiendo que no era normal. Nada de eso le pertenecía pero sabía a quién sí. Iba a matar al idiota, no entendía lo que sucedía pero seguro que tenía que ser su culpa.

**\- MO-RI-NA… ¿eh?, mi voz.**

Apenas comenzaría con el ataque pero se detuvo al oírse. Su voz también había cambiado y al reconocerla terminó por aterrarse. Entró en pánico y dejó de lado la idea de que se trataba de su cuerpo y comenzó a "darse" bofetadas para despertar al otro sujeto. Si era un sueño, en teoría, debía de funcionar.

**\- ¡Despierta maldición! **Igualmente lo sujetó del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeó sin éxito.

**\- ¿¡Qué sucede con ese sueño tan pesado!?... despierta de una vez.**

Lo trató peor que a un muñeco de trapo pues no dejaba de agitarlo para que despertara. Era como si le jugara una broma, jamás había tenido problema despertándolo pero hoy parecía ser una roca en lugar de un humano. Casi a punto de rendirse lo zarandeó un par de veces más y como último recurso lo acercó para hablarle al oído. Tomó aire y prosiguió.

**\- ¡MORINAGA DESPIERTA!** Más que hablar fue un fuerte grito.

El otro se despertó abriendo los ojos de golpe y asustado. El corazón le latía a mil por hora de la impresión y la cabeza también le estallaba. Esos ojos que pronto se abrieron igualmente se cerraron y sin prestar atención a nada se concentró en disminuir el dolor.

_\- ¡Ahhh mi cabeza… duele! Por eso le dije a Senpai que había sido suficiente._

Recodando a su amado recapituló en donde se había quedado. Estaban tomando y en un acto por detenerlo iba a quitarle la lata que tenía en la mano. Lo regañó, forcejearon y cuando menos se lo esperó terminó sobre él. Souichi comenzó a protestar pero Morinaga solo podía observar lo lindo que era enojado. Estando tan indefenso, un deseo por robarle un beso se presentó. Se aproximó con lentitud y eso le hacía agua la boca; quería probar esos labios pero no quería apresurar las cosas. Primero un suave rocé y continuó usando su lengua. Los besos fueron tornándose calientes y lo ajustaba a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Souichi nunca se quejó, tal vez estaba demasiado borracho para protestar. Deslizó sus manos por su espalda acariciándola y robándole un dulce gemido.

**_\- Estoy cansado._** Fue lo último que escuchó.

Souichi se había quedado dormido y podía vérsele agotado. Morinaga se puso a pensar en que organizar la fiesta para Kanako y trabajar extra en el laboratorio era una carga pesada. Resignado pero con una media sonrisa, tomó a Souichi entre sus brazos y lo cargó para llevarlo a su habitación. Entró, lo depositó en su cama y robó un par de besos más. Aunque quería contenerse no podía evitar sentirse tan deseoso de él. Se aventuró en su cama, donde nunca había estado, y lo abrazó desde atrás. Su vista se nublo cada vez más y ahora no podía recordar.

_\- Senpai…_

Suspiró y el otro no le dio descanso. Souichi estaba desesperado por saber que rayos estaba sucediendo mientras Morinaga ignoraba totalmente la situación.

**\- ¡Oye!** Volvió a sacudirlo para que abriera los ojos y le prestara atención. **\- ¡Me puedes explicar de una puta vez que es lo que sucede!**

**\- ¿Eh?**

Esa manera de reprenderlo sonaba familiar pero no iba con esa voz. Abrió sus ojos pero no alcanzaba a distinguir nada, los talló pensando que todavía no despertaba del todo pero aún faltaba claridad en su visión. Apartó con gentileza las manos que lo sujetaban y se acercó a la otra persona; para Souichi era demasiado cerca y llegó a pensar que lo besaría. Entrecerró sus ojos y alcanzó a ver a su reflejo. La impresión lo llevó a retroceder y caer de la cama.

**\- ¡Auch! ¿Qué es lo que acabo de ver?... ¿y por qué mi voz sigue sonando tan extraña?** Sobaba la zona afectada y no podía salir de su confusión.

Fue entonces que el rubio entendió el porqué de su cercanía. Tomó de la mesita de noche a sus fieles compañeros y se levantó para ayudarlo. La primera impresión al estar de pie fue la de una perspectiva diferente. Se desorientó un poco al sentir el departamento un poco más pequeño de lo que siempre había sido. Dio la vuelta al otro extremo de la cama y se arrodilló para estar a la misma altura.

**\- Debes tener más cuidado, mira… aquí.** Apartó unos mechones de cabello y le colocó los anteojos; a eso se debía su falta de visión. Parecía estar más tranquilo a pesar de la situación. No podía estar enojado con su compañero si él tampoco sabía lo que sucedía.

**\- ¿S-senpai? **La rudeza y gentileza de esa persona era característica. Cuando pudo ver con más nitidez comenzó a mirar a todos lados, a analizar a quien tenía en frente.

_\- Suena como yo, se mira como yo pero su forma de ser es como la de él. _

Morinaga estaba confundido y tenía algo de miedo. Se observó y notó que la ropa que llevaba era la que por la noche traía su Senpai. Con impresión observó el cabello que caía más allá de sus hombros y lo sujetó entre sus dedos para analizarlo. Palpó su cara y podía sentir los anteojos.

_\- ¿Qué es esto?_

Incluso sus manos eran como las de su amado, las volteaba una y otra vez mirando el dorso y la palma. Mientras él observaba con impresión su nuevo cuerpo a Souichi no le parecía nada bien que hiciera eso, así que lo detuvo.

**\- ¡Ya fue suficiente! ¡Deja de tocarme!**

Souichi sostuvo su una de sus muñecas muy enojado y Morinaga aprovechó la libertad en su otra mano. Deseaba comprobar que no estuviera perdiendo la razón y que esa otra persona era su Senpai, así que suavemente acarició su mejilla e hizo una pregunta.

**\- ¿Eres tú Senpai?**

Souichi se sonrojó un poco y Morinaga tomó eso como una afirmación. Lamentablemente el ambiente romántico fue roto por el ahora peli azul.

**\- No me toques.** Lo apartó de él. **\- Espero que tengas una buena explicación para esto.** Se puso de pie y lo veía desde arriba; al menos algo bueno había resultado de esta horrible situación.

_\- Pero que digo… explicación, esto no tiene explicación, esto no puede ser real. _

**\- Senpai no sé lo que está pasando pero… no sabía que tu vista era tan mala. **

**\- ¡JA!**

Souichi se irritó con el comentario, ¿acaso no se lo tomaba enserio?

**\- Con lentes, sin lentes, con lentes, sin lentes, con, sin, con, sin… **

Morinaga empezó a jugar con los anteojos de su Senpai. Los subía y bajaba una y otra vez. Al subirlos veía todo borroso pero alcanzaba a distinguir de buena manera la figura de su acompañante. Al bajarlos todo volvía a ser nítido. Morinaga estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo con la graciosa situación pero eso solo hacía enfurecer más y más a Souichi.

**\- ¡IDIOTA, DEJA DE PERDER EL TIEMPO EN TONTERÍAS!**

Le dio un golpe que lo mando contra la cómoda y a Morinaga a sobarse la cabeza.

**\- ¿Senpai por qué eres tan malo?** Chilló.

**\- Es tu culpa por ser un imbécil, además… ¡mira lo que me hiciste hacer! **Lo sujetó del cuello de su camisa y lo levantó cual trapo.** \- ¡Hiciste que golpeara mi cuerpo! Solo espero que no deje marca.** Ahora hablaba preocupado por el color rojizo que aparecía en su mejilla. Como acto reflejo sobó la zona afectada, después de todo se trataba de su cuerpo, fuera un sueño o no. Notó como esas mejillas se tornaban carmín y regreso a la "_realidad_". Sus ojos se cruzaron con los que ahora eran los de Morinaga y observaba su cara sonrojada. Se estaba pasando de la raya.

_\- ¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo? _Lo soltó sin previo aviso y como si solo se tratase de una cosa más.

**\- ¡Ahhh esto es una pesadilla! ¿¡Cómo vamos a regresar a nuestros cuerpos!? **Apretaba sus cabellos con desesperación despeinándose más de lo que estaba. Morinaga lo vio alterado y quiso tranquilizarlo.

**\- Senpai… seguro que encontraremos una solución.** Dijo apoyando su mano en el hombro ajeno y mostrando una sonrisa muy poco vista en la cara del rubio.

**\- Golpéame.** Ordenó con toda seriedad y una mirada penetrante.

**\- ¿¡Qué!? ¿Cómo esperas que yo haga eso?** Morinaga no entendía que era lo que quería conseguir con eso. A él no le gustaba la violencia y menos la usaría en la persona que ama, simplemente estaba siendo irracional como de costumbre.

**\- Anda, no seas cobarde, solo hazlo.** Pero Souichi no parecía cambiar de parecer. En su cabeza no desaparecía la idea de que todo esto era un sueño y tenía que despertar. Los golpes siempre funcionaban en las películas así que debían de funcionar en la realidad; aunque la principal razón es que no se le ocurría otro plan para implementar.

**\- P-pero Senpai, y-yo no podría… **Se ponía nervioso, no quería hacer aquello y no sabía cómo hacerle entender.

_\- Este estúpido no lo hará._ Pensó muy molesto y su ceño comenzó a fruncirse.

**\- Esta bien, está bien… solo cállate y déjame pensar.** Hizo un movimiento con su mano indicando que parara.

Cerró sus ojos e indagó en su cabeza tanto como pudo, debía haber alguna información que le diera una pista para regresar a la normalidad. Era una desgracia que no le apasionara el cine o tuviera interés por libros de ciencia ficción, pues en medicina no recordaba haber leído casos tan extraños como lo que ahora vivía.

_\- Maldición, es lo único que se me ocurre. _

**\- ¿Senpai? **Después de tanto silencio Morinaga se preocupó.

**\- Bien, tengo una idea. **

No terminaba de convencerlo pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Luego de contarle su plan a Morinaga este se impresionó y poco faltó para decirle que era una locura pero se contuvo. Souichi le dio indicaciones y prácticamente a empujones fue que guío a Morinaga al otro extremo de la habitación.

**\- E-espera Senpai… no creo que esa una buena idea. **

**\- Lo es. Ahora solo calla, coopera y has lo que te dije.**

Morinaga temblaba como gelatina y solo suplicaba para que todo saliera bien. Souichi lo dejó preparado en su lugar y después se dirigió al otro extremo de la habitación. Ambos quedaban uno frente al otro. Souichi se inclinó un poco y en su mirada había determinación. Mientras que Morinaga no estaba de acuerdo con el plan y presentía que todo fracasaría.

**\- A la cuenta de tres vamos a hacerlo. **Declaró. **\- ¿¡Entendiste!? **Quería que se lo confirmara y que no se echara para atrás.

**\- S-sí.** No podía negarse, estaba acorralado.

**\- Una… dos… **

_\- Por favor que todo salga bien, que todo salga bien…_ Gritaba internamente el ahora rubio.

**\- … tres!**

Y como si se tratará de una carrera ambos salieron disparados a toda velocidad; Souichi con determinación y Morinaga con nerviosismo. Sus cuerpos no tardaron en colisionar pues la habitación no era tan grande, pero qué golpe se dieron. Ambos sobaron sus cuerpos que yacían en el suelo y Souichi gruñía al ver su plan fallido.

**\- Con un demonio… Morinaga no corriste lo suficientemente rápido.** Aun así, quien llevaba toda la culpa siempre era el kouhai. Al no escuchar su réplica se extrañó. **\- ¿¡Estas escuchando idiota!?**

Se enderezó, pudo ver como cubría su nariz y luego unas gotas de sangre caer. Se preocupó y corrió en su auxilio de inmediato.

**\- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?** Era obvio que aquella idea de Senpai era la culpable.

**\- Je-je, creo que me excedí. Lo siento Senpai, no quería lastimar tu cuerpo.** Su voz se escuchaba algo graciosa al tapar su nariz pero no era momento para reírse.

**\- No tienes que disculparte.** Evadió su mirada como siempre hacía cuando se sentía culpable. **\- No fue tú intensión además de que… fue mi idea.** Era lo más parecido a una disculpa sincera de su parte.

_\- Todo termino en un desastre. Morinaga solo se lastimó y nada cambió… soy un idiota. _

Dejaron de lado el problema de sus cuerpos para ir y parar el sangrado de Morinaga. Él termino encargándose de todo al final pero era reconfortante que Senpai se preocupara y le hiciera compañía. Guardó el botiquín y ambos estómagos gruñeron, se olvidaron por completo del desayuno. Morinaga volteó y le sonrió para invitarlo a comer. Se apresuró a preparar algo sencillo para que pudieran desayunar con prisa y luego resolver ese problema.

_\- A mí no me importaría pasar unos cuantos días más de esta manera._ Morinaga sonreía mientras servía el par de huevos fritos con jamón que había cocinado.

En tanto, Souichi esperaba en la estancia y volteaba a ver de reojo a Morinaga. Era inusual verse a sí mismo cocinar y sonreír demasiado. Al menos ahora conocía su sonrisa pues ni en fotos logró verla anteriormente. No era alguien que se considerara apuesto pero la sonrisa en su rostro le daba un aire refrescante haciéndolo lucir un par de años más joven.

_\- No sería malo hacerlo de vez en cuando._ Estaba considerando sonreír más seguido pero sabía perfectamente que no se podía obligar, tenía que ser natural o se sentiría como un idiota.

Terminaron con su desayuno y Souichi decidió darse un descanso, se recargó en el sillón y llevó una de sus manos a atrás para acomodarse.

**\- ¿Eh, qué es esto? **Tomó una lata de cerveza que se escondía bajo el sofá.

**\- Ahh… lo siento Senpai, ayer no terminé de limpiar como se debía.** Después de aquellos besos se había olvidado de eso. Se pudo de pie y se acercaba con una bolsa para recoger parte del desastre de la otra noche.

**\- Espera… ¿¡de dónde rayos conseguiste esto!?** Estaba tan enojado que comprimió la lata con su mano e hizo a Morinaga retroceder un poco.

**\- ¿A-a que te refieres Senpai?**

**\- ¡TE ESTOY PREGUNTANDO QUÉ DE DONDE CONSEGUISTE ESTAS PUTAS LATAS DE CERVEZA! **Enfureció totalmente y le arrojó la lata sin importarle nada.

**\- ¿S-senpai qué es lo que te sucede?** Estaba temblando como nunca, sus rodillas parecían papel a punto de quebrarse, nunca antes había visto tan molesto a Souichi, o más bien, nunca había visto su cara tan enfurecida. Retrocedió unos pasos con torpeza y cayó pero no por eso el ahora peli azul dejó de atormentarlo. El mayor lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y lo elevó dejándolo sin tocar el piso. **\- ¡S-senpai, Senpai espera…!** Protegió con sus antebrazos su cara.

**\- No te quieras hacer el desentendido, te golpearía de no ser porqué se trata de mi cuerpo al que voy a golpear.** Lo lanzó a uno de los sofás. Morinaga estaba perplejo por su actitud y se quedó mudo.

**\- Te preguntaré una vez más…** Intentaba modular el tono de su voz para no volver a perder los estribos. **\- … ¿de dónde sacaste esa porquería? **La voz que Souichi emitía con la de Morinaga se escuchaba escalofriantemente tranquila.

**\- L-la compré en la tienda de conveniencia, a la que siempre vamos. **Titubeaba y hablaba con cautela ¿qué había hecho mal esta vez?

**\- ¿Estás seguro de lo que dices?... ¿no me estarás mintiendo o sí?** Lo veía con esos ojos esmeralda acusadores.

_\- ¿Cómo es que Senpai logra hacer que mi propia cara me aterre? _Tragó grueso y se defendió.

**\- C-claro que no estoy mintiendo. Ayer fui a la tienda, entré, tomé las cervezas, pagué y luego… oh no…** Acababa de recordar algo que parecía insignificante de mencionar pero que podía ser la causa del problema.

**\- ¿¡"Oh no" qué!? **Esperaba por su respuesta con los brazos cruzados.

**\- P-pues veras… c-cuando estaba saliendo de la tienda choqué con un señor que también había comprado cervezas.** Comenzó a sudar frío. **\- N-nuestras bolsas se cayeron y como estaba muy oscuro, pues… **

**\- ¡Eres un reverendo idiota! **Lanzó un golpe al sillón, justo al lado de donde se encontraba el rostro de Morinaga, este se congelo del susto. **\- Y se supone que el que usa lentes soy yo.** Murmuró por lo bajo y luego se apartó. **\- No puedo creer lo descuidadamente estúpido que puedes llegar a ser.** Masajeó el puente de su nariz solo por costumbre.

**\- P-pero Senpai ¿qué hay de malo con la cerveza?** Souichi lo volteó a ver indignado e incrédulo por lo que escuchaba. **\- Aunque se hayan cambiado las bolsas por error sigue siendo alcohol, ¿no?**

**\- ¿Tú enserio que no entiendes la gravedad del asunto verdad?** Se acercaba otra vez a Morinaga y este ya no sabía cómo reaccionar. Se agachó y tomó otra lata de cerveza para aventarla y que él la atrapara.** \- ¡Lee lo que dice esa porquería que trajiste!**

Miró la lata y comenzó a leer en voz alta para que su Senpai se diera cuenta que no estaba tomando sus demandas a saco roto.

**_\- "Formula para el amor eterno: Beba el contenido del envase junto a su pareja. Después de un beso y un par de horas podrán disfrutar de una experiencia inigualable"._**

_\- ¿Qué es lo que acabo de leer?_ Busqué la marca de la cerveza y esta era la misma de la que había comprado pero claramente la etiqueta era diferente. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar pero continué con la lectura.

**\- Efectos secundarios: Podrá sentir, blah, blah, blah, blah…** Me salté la parte aburrida y fui directo por lo que ahora era la prioridad. **\- ¡Duración!,** **_"La duración puede variar dependiendo de la pareja y sus edades. Podrá ser d semanas". _**

**\- Así que eso fue lo que paso… **Los puños de Souichi comenzaban cerrarse con mucha fuerza**. - … no solo la cerveza sino que tú también me besaste.** Lo vio deseando fulminarlo con la mirada.

_\- ¿Qué clase de cosas son las que venden en la tienda de conveniencia? _Morinaga juraba que el señor salió de ese mismo lugar como él. Ahora estaba aterrado de comparar otra vez ahí.

**\- ¡ESTAS MÁS QUE MUERTO MORINAGA, TE VOY A…! **

Souichi estaba con medio puño en su propia cara cuando el salvavidas para Morinaga se escuchó en la habitación. El celular de Souichi comenzó a sonar y en la pantalla se mostraba el número.

**\- Te salvaste… por ahora.** Lanzó una última mirada asesina a Morinaga y pateó uno de sus pies. El rubio solo lo sobó, era realmente graciosa la escena; un senpai sufriendo y lloriqueando y un Morinaga dominante y con el ceño fruncido. Souichi miraba su celular y se debatía entre contestar o no, sabía que era importante así que pensaría en que hacer una vez que contestara.

**\- ¿Hola, nii-san…?**

**\- H-hola…**

**\- Perdón, ¿eres tú, Morinaga-san?**

_\- Demonios, olvidé que mi voz ahora es la de Morinaga. _

No podía pasarle el celular a Morinaga porque sabía que todo saldría mal; ya suficientes problemas le dio ese idiota como para darle la oportunidad de que le diera más. Usaría su ingenió para salir del mal paso.

**\- E-eh… sí, soy Morinaga. Senpai salió y olvidó su celular. **

_\- Es tan raro llamarme a mí mismo Senpai._ Sintió un vuelco extraño en su estómago.

**\- Vi el número y pensé que era importante así que me atreví a contestar. **

_\- Sí, esto suena muy convincente. _

A pesar de estar emocionado porqué su mentira parecía ir por buen rumbo, no podía evitar sentirse culpable con su hermano por hacer eso.

**\- Que lastima me hubiera gustado saludarlo.** Se escuchó triste. **\- Podrías decirle que ya llegamos a Japón. Tomaremos el tren y llegaremos en un par de horas. **

_\- ¡Y-ya están aquí!_

Estaba metido en el peor de los problemas. Si no arreglaba su apariencia actual ¿qué iba a suceder con el festejo de Kanako?

**\- Y-yo le digo.** Dijo nervioso.

**\- Muchas gracias Morinaga-san, le enviaré los datos del hotel en donde nos quedaremos por el momento. Fue muy grato saludarte, nos vemos. **

La llamada se cortó y el celular cayó estrellándose contra el piso. Morinaga observaba su mirada y sabía que algo muy malo sucedía. Un alivio momentáneo es que estarían en un hotel hasta que la fiesta se llevara a cabo pues todo era un secreto y así debía mantenerse.

**\- ¿Se… senpai?** Se levantó con lentitud y de misma forma fue acercándose. No quería hacer un movimiento en falso que le costara su integridad.

**\- E-ellos están aquí.** Mencionó en un tono muy bajo para oídos de Morinaga.

**\- ¿Q-qué dices?**

**\- ¡Ellos están aquí! ¡La fiesta de Kanako será un tormento si no arreglamos tu estúpida bromita! **

Lágrimas de rabia rodaron por sus mejillas.

… Continuará.


	2. COMPLICACIONES Y PREPARATIVOS

CAPÍTULO 2: COMPLICACIONES Y PREPARATIVOS

― ¿S-Senpai? ¿Puedo preguntar qué haces? Morinaga se acercó a escudriñar con curiosidad el sofá.

― ¿Acaso no lo ves? Traro que la sangre llegué a tu estúpido cerebro, puede que ese sea el problema de tu idiotez. A buena hora me quedé atorado en tu cuerpo. ― Contestó con su tiránica arrogancia.

Souichi estaba preocupado por la llamada antes recibida de su hermano, observó su cuerpo y mintió con su voz; tenía que regresar a su cuerpo o la celebración de Kanako se convertiría en un inferno peor al que anticipaba. La solución debía ser simple pero quizá era el cuerpo de Morinaga el que no cooperaba y lo retrasaba; las ideas no llegaban por más que se presionaba. Adoptó una extraña posición para permitir la sangre subir, o en este caso bajar, al cerebro. Pero si no funcionaba también sería buena idea salir a respirar aire fresco. Pensó que recostado de la forma en que se encontraba mataba dos pájaros de un tiro y humillaba a Morinaga; lamentablemente olvidó que aquel hombre no conocía el pudor y la vergüenza, de modo que no lo incomodaba sino que le causaba gracia y ternura. Maldijo la hora en que fue a conocer a un sujeto tan extrovertido e impúdico.

Los pies del más alto sobresalían del respaldo, su cabeza quedaba al aire sobre el suave cojín del sofá y mientras permanecía boca abajo sacudía rítmicamente su cabeza. Todo su cuerpo permanecía al revés. ¿Así fluiría la sangre al cerebro? ¿De dónde había sacado esa idea tan descabellada y aparentemente inútil? Probablemente de otra película. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras ideaba una nueva estrategia y cruzaba sus brazos con cierto enojo. «Nada, no se me ocurre nada» pensó. Sólo podía reflexionar sobre lo estúpido que debía de verse y lo mucho que punzaba su cabeza. Maldijo entre murmullos sobre su poco autocontrol con la bebida cuando el coraje lo superaba, tuvo una rabieta interna e incluso pataleo de forma cuestionable. Era como un volcán haciendo erupción. Había sido una pésima idea, esa posición sólo incrementaba el calor y la intensidad de su furia.

De repente, sin previo aviso, sintió una respiración cerca de su rostro y algo suave tocar sus labios. Era una tierna sensación que lo embelesaba, como un dulce derritiéndose en su paladar, un delicioso helado en la plenitud y ardor del verano, o el roce de una esponjosa nube. Respiró con más pausas y silencios de los acostumbrados, sus hombros se relajaron por un corto periodo y emitió un gemido de indescifrable procedencia. Abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con el aprovechado de su kouhai; lo estaba besando a pesar de estar en su cuerpo, era complicado de explicarlo con palabras pero le producía una extraña sensación, algo en esa unión no terminaba de encajar y lo irritaba. El susto hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y resbaló apoyando los brazos en el suelo. Posteriormente estrujó sus puños y en un brincó se colgó de las ropas del dulce rubio.

― ¿¡Y tú qué diablos crees que haces imbécil!? ― Lo zarandeó y al soltarlo limpió sus labios con el dorso de su mano. ― ¡Esta es una situación seria y lo único que se te ocurre es hacer una de tus perversiones! ¿Acaso no tienes vergüenza? ― Morinaga lo veía con atención y Souichi se contestaba solo.

― Cierto, no la tienes. No puedo creer que seas capaz de hacer cosas vergonzosas cuando estoy ocupando tu cuerpo, eres un pervertido sin remedio ni salvación.

Souichi solía ser un extremista y fatalista con sus palabras y acciones. Sin embargo no podía ocultar el sonrojo que adornaba sus mejillas por el mecho hecho de sentir todavía el hormigueo en sus labios y el acelerado latir de su corazón, «¡Fue por el susto!» rectificó para sus adentros. «¡Voy a volverme loco! ¡Si no encuentro la solución puede que se destruyan mis nervios y se agote mi paciencia!» caviló mientras imitaba nuevamente el gesto de estarse limpiando los labios.

― ¡Nada de eso me importa Senpai!, tú sigues siendo tú y yo sigo siendo yo. ― Argumentó con pobreza. ― Debo de admitir que es raro, tus labios, o más bien mis labios, no son algo a lo que esté acostumbrado pero cuando cierro los ojos sé que estás ahí. Puedo sentirte.

Morinaga sujetó de la cadera a Senpai y lo atrajo a su lado. Era un valiente joven, lo admiraba desde abajo, se sintió mucho más joven en un cuerpo adulto; probablemente por la falta de altura; y se enfocó en las irises esmeraldas. Si tenía cuidado podía identificar el destello miel resplandeciendo y vibrando como los latidos de un corazón. Ésta podía ser una fantasía nunca antes imaginada convertida en realidad.

― Recuerda que no deseo tu cuerpo, lo que más deseo en el mundo es tu corazón, Senpai.

Era inusual no sentir ese persistente cosquilleo en su cuello que le enchinaba la piel cuando Morinaga le susurraba al oído. Sin embargo su tacto era fino y sutil. Delineó sus labios con picardía y podía percibir el calor que comúnmente emergía cuando lo tenía tan cerca. Se percató de sus intenciones al cerrar los ojos y lo alejó empujando su pecho.

― ¡D-deja de decir cosas tan…! ― Lo ponía muy nervioso así que evadía su mirada. ― ¡No dejas concentrarme!

Se apartó de él y nuevamente fue a su sitio de pensar. Su mano se posaba en su barbilla mientras reflexionaba la situación, era peor que el examen de ingreso a la universidad, para él seguía siendo una cruel pesadilla del cual quería despertar. Esa bebida era una representación de todo en lo que no creía, era arriesgado y estúpido pensar que ese fenómeno era producto de la magia. ¡Como investigador jamás lo aceptaría! Su terquedad tendría que encontrar una explicación tan lógica como la gravedad o dejaría de llamarse Tatsumi Souichi. ¿Pero entonces a que se debía? No tenía la respuesta correcta.

No consideraba a su asistente como un idiota, quizá pervertido, pero era un chico muy capaz e inteligente. Pero no parecía interesado en cooperar, de hecho su expresión decía que estaba disfrutando de esa atolondrada situación, ¿Qué le hacía tanta gracia? Dos cabezas piensan más que una pero la de Morinaga viajaba por el túnel de la fantasía y los sueños que podían convertirse en realidad; la situación era un abanico de posibilidades.

― Senpai si no te importa tomaré un baño. ― Dijo en un murmullo discreto para dejarlo pensar. Lo mismo sucedía en el laboratorio, cuando se engranaba con un problema era mejor dejarlo fluyendo en su mar de ideas.

― No, no me import-… ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué vas a hacer qué!? ― Se levantó con agilidad y sostuvo su muñeca para retenerlo.

Para Souichi ese intento de escape era una prueba más de lo aprovechado y pervertido que era su asistente. ¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué lo dejaría ir así como así? ¿Qué le daría permiso de ver su cuerpo desnudo? ¡Estaba equivocado! ¡Loco! Si él estaba perdiendo la razón Morinaga iba a otros extremos. Sin duda no desperdiciaba la más mínima oportunidad que le regalara la vida o los descuidos del propio Souichi, quería escabullirse al cuarto de baño en sus narices cuando tenía la guardia baja y la parte del habla que debería estar conectada a su cerebro desactivada. Le contestó automáticamente y sin filtrarlo en su detector, pero reaccionó con tal agresividad que asustó a Morinaga.

― Únicamente quiero tomar un baño. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? ― Cuestionó con los ojos cristalizados y frunciendo el ceño por el dolor que causaba en su muñeca.

― Sabes perfectamente porqué está mal. No confío en lo que me harás si te dejo ir solo al baño. ― Lo regañó con autoridad.

― Pero…

― No hay "pero" que valga. ― Pensó por unos segundos y continuó. ― Iré contigo.

Morinaga se quedó boquiabierto ante la respuesta de su Senpai y apenas puedo pronunciar un «eh» tan débil que se lo llevó el viento. Lo llevó entre arrastras y empujones por todo el pasillo, abrió la puerta de golpe y sin inmutarse comenzó a desnudar su cuerpo. Souichi conocía su propia piel por lo que no tenía ningún problema desabrochando los botones, rosando con sus toscos dedos la piel, forzando el cinturón o bajando la bragueta. Morinaga estaba perplejo pero decidió no moverse o resistirse por miedo a que lo atacará con un golpe de karate. La tela fue resbalando, se dobló y se depositó en el cesto de ropa sucia. Todo iba de viento en popa hasta llegar a la ropa interior. Souichi le lanzó una mirada asesina.

― Voltéate, no veas. ― Le ordenó.

Morinaga tragó grueso y obedeció. Nunca antes había experimentado esa clase de nerviosismo y mientras su Senpai lo desvestía su mente se perdió en un mundo de fantasía. ¿Qué tan excitante sería si la relación se hubiera dado de forma distinta? A él no le hubiera importado que Souichi tomara la iniciativa y tampoco tenía problema con ser quien recibiera si eso significaba que su pareja iba a colmarlo de todo su amor. Imaginó un mundo distinto, uno idéntico al de esa mañana; Morinaga era un rubio de ojos miel y Souichi era su Senpai de figura torneada y de estatura mayor. Él se aferraría de su cuello y cumpliría con el estereotipo hollywoodense de beso romántico alzando una de sus piernas, brillos invisibles brotarían alrededor, Souichi besaría su cuello para producirle cosquillas, derretiría sus fuerzas y doblegaría su alma con dulzura. Sería gentilmente tratado al principio y lo haría suplicar porqué se detuviera. Disfrutaría de un cuerpo lascivo diseñado específicamente para encajar con su otra mitad, lloraría por el placer y conocería lugares que superarían su éxtasis.

Podía fantasear con el escenario dentro del laboratorio. Sucedería durante la noche, cuando el lugar está vacío, se escucharía el eco del silencio por los pasillos y su acelerado respirar sería notable. Morinaga se quejaría por el dolor en su entrepierna, gemiría con lamento y aparente soledad. Souichi se acercaría para auxiliarlo y se encontraría con semejante sorpresa. «No tienes remedio idiota» le diría, «Déjame ayudarte» le susurraría en sus labios; lo suficientemente cerca como para quemarlo. Cerraría la puerta para evitar interrupciones y se giraría para asaltarlo con la mirada. Se fundirían en un beso apasionado y cuando recobraran consciencia estarían semidesnudos. Sus manos se deslizarían bajo la ropa como si ésta fuera inexistente, no implicaría un impedimento y por el contrario su desliz causaría un par de sonrojos. Souichi lo subiría a la mesa de trabajo sin esfuerzo, acariciaría su cadera y piernas, jalaría sus pantalones con delicadeza, como si estuviera pidiéndole permiso, y expondría de golpe su sexo. Examinaría con cuidado cada pieza como si de un experimento se tratase, esa natural curiosidad se convertiría en su mayor debilidad. En él despertaría un lado salvaje que encendería la llama de Morinaga. Se avergonzaría pero no se detendría, se lanzaría a sus brazos con un ferviente beso como respuesta. Souichi acariciaría su miembro y lo masturbaría con rectitud profesional, con una exquisita torpeza inicial y una paulatina desenvoltura inquietante. «E-estás muy inquieto Senpai, siento que no podré soportarlo por más tiempo» le diría con una voz lujuriosa. Rogaría con su expresión por un beso que no sería negado. «Quiero que tú también lo disfrutes» comentaría entre suspiros y se flexionaría para aproximarse a los pantalones de su amante.

― ¡Morinaga! ― Y con un chorro de agua fría regresaría a la realidad.

― ¡Ah! ¡Está muy fría!

Se cubrió para protegerse con los antebrazos pero fue inútil. Ahora que recapacitó, Morinaga se percató que estaba sentado en el banco frente a la regadera, Souichi estaba claramente furioso y sostenía la manguera mientras volvía a rociarlo.

― ¡Es lo que te mereces por pervertido! ¿En qué cochinadas estabas pensando dentro de mi cuerpo? ― Dijo mientras ajustaba el aparato en la máxima potencia y rociaba la entrepierna del rubio. ― ¡Toma eso!

― ¡No Senpai! ¡No volveré a hacerlo! ― Cubrió sus partes mientras arrinconado brotaban lágrimas de terror.

Souichi suspiró en cansancio para apaciguar su furia y con benevolencia trajo a Morinaga de regreso. Lo sentó nuevamente en el banco y susurró maldiciones como si estuviera invocando un demonio o conjurando un hechizo para evaporarlo. El rubio estaba asustado así que permaneció en silencio mientras restregaban su cuerpo. La barra de jabón formó una blanda espuma. Extendió su brazo con brusquedad para cubrir meticulosamente cada centímetro de su blanca tez, frotó con esmero y acompañado de un ceño fruncido. Morinaga pensó en las arrugas que quedarían en medio de sus cejas al regresar a su cuerpo, suspiró tratando de resignarse y relajarse. Terminó con el primer brazo y jaló el segundo con irritación; era como un padre bañando a su travieso hijo de tres o cuatro años de edad. Morinaga infló uno de sus cachetes en señal de puchero, esta vez su Senpai había tocado su fibra sensible y logró humillarlo.

Siguió su labor llenando de espuma su rostro, delineándolo con masajes circulares y deformándolo en graciosas expresiones. Pronto bajó a su torso, procurando no tocar nada que pudiera terminar excitándolo, y sus movimientos eran toscos para evitar que disfrutara cualquier fantasía que se hubiera formado en su cabeza. Llegó a sus pies y piernas como un héroe de guerra. Enjabonó y terminó rociándolo con agua fresca para despejar su mente.

― ¿E-eh, ya terminaste Senpai? Hizo falta en… ― Morinaga había señalado su entrepierna con discreción.

― ¡Ya se, ya se! Pero eso lo harás tú.

― ¿Yo? ― El sonrojo del pelirrojo era más que evidente.

― Sí, no puedo arriesgarme demasiado. Pero te advierto que estaré vigilándote para que no hagas nada raro.

No había escapatoria en su lógica, Souichi era un completo irracional, ¿Cómo podía pedirle que no pensara en nada estando metido en aquella situación? Morinaga tragó grueso, golpeó sus mejillas para salir del trance y lavó aquel cuerpo como si se tratase del suyo mientras recitaba el valor de pi. Todo su ser se tensó al sentir la profunda mirada de Senpai clavarse sobre él. Río nerviosamente cuando finalizó y atrapó la toalla que le arrojó. Secó la piel notando suavidad y una refrescante sensación de alivio.

― ¡Senpai te mojaste! ― Vociferó al observar las tonalidades oscuras en su camisa. ― Debes bañarte o pescarás un resfriado.

― ¿Y de quién crees que es la culpa? Si no te hubieras retorcido como lombriz… bien, ahora salte. ― Su orden era definitiva así que le señaló la salida.

Morinaga, por el contrario, no estaba dispuesto a seguir complaciendo sus caprichos. Era una injusticia, ¡lo demandaría ante el juez y lo escucharía el tribunal!, era su derecho, no podía exigirle que evacuara la habitación. Una nueva rabieta se avecinaba.

― ¿¡Eh!? Pero si eso es injusto. ¡No quiero que Senpai mire mi cuerpo! ― Los reclamos no eran más que una estrategia en su juego de cartas. ― Si tú me bañaste yo debería de poder hacer lo mismo. ¿Qué sucedería si Senpai decide divertirse en mi cuerpo? Yo debo estar presente… digo, lo que quiero decir es que, ¡n-no puedo permitir que hagas algo sucio!

Las mentiras de Morinaga no tenían soporte ni razón de ser, su filosofía era tan obvia y su expresión se leía con tanta facilidad que parecía un chiste. Souichi lo vio con su expresión altiva, resopló con irritación y sin vacilar lo sacó a patadas. Había colmado su paciencia; aunque tampoco se había levantado del lado correcto de la cama esa mañana. La toalla salió volando como si hiciera un viento infernal y la cara de Morinaga se estrelló contra la pared. El tirano permaneció en la entrada del baño y bloqueándola empuñó su mano para amenazarlo.

― ¿Estás insinuando que soy un pervertido como tú? Tonterías, como si quisiera hacer esa clase de cosas.

― Pero Senpai tú también eres hombre y te masturb… ― No pudo terminar su frase cuando la toalla le cayó de golpe y cubrió su rostro.

― ¡Cállate! Si veo que estás espiando no sólo te rociaré con agua helada. ― Con un sonrojo en sus mejillas azotó la puerta.

«Creo que me excedí» Pensó Morinaga.

― Por cierto. ― Advirtió nuevamente mostrando parte de su cara por la ligera abertura de la puerta. ― Si descubro que haces algo extraño mientras no te vigilo: te asesinaré.

No era ninguna clase de gato, tenía una sola vida, así que debía de cuidarla. Morinaga se resignó a admirar la escultural figura donde se encontraba atrapado y a vestirse en pecaminoso silencio.

-.-.-.-.-

Toda la tarde siguieron investigando una posible solución en internet pero además de brebajes de horrible sabor, rituales extraños que incluían comestibles u objetos inusuales y deseos carnales que no podrían cumplirse, no hallaron solución alguna. Ambos terminaron cansados y con los cables más enredados que una complicada fórmula matemática, pero como pudieron tomaron el tren y fueron a la biblioteca de la ciudad. Buscaron de la "A" a la "Z", se llenaron de una pila de libros, revistas y películas pero no lograron salir del género de la ciencia ficción. «_'kokoro connect'_ incluso es un recurso muy utilizado en el anime pero nada que pueda aplicarse en la realidad» pensó Souichi desanimado leyendo el título de una novela. «Estamos agotando todos los recursos. Al final sólo quedará diseccionar a Morinaga pues si tenemos un parásito como se indica aquí, tendremos que analizarlo. Por el bien de la ciencia.» pero giró su cabeza en un gesto negativo, eso le traería problemas con la policía. Se clavó preocupado en la mesa, la golpeó con desánimo y notó una vibración en su pantalón. Era un mensaje de Tomoe.

De: Tomoe

Para: Souichi-niisan

Asunto: Cumpleaños de Kanako

Mensaje: [¿Niisan tienes la tarde libre? Me gustaría que nos reuniéramos en la estación frente al centro comercial para comprar algunos adornos para mañana, también me gustaría hablar contigo. Invita a Morinaga-san por favor. Kurokawa-san está aquí y está ansioso por verte.]

― Ah, qué problema. ― Suspiró masajeando su frente y encordándose con decepción.

― ¿Sucede algo malo Senpai?

― Regresa todo el material, tenemos que encontrarnos con Tomoe en la estación.

Apiló los libros hasta formar una montaña con la intención de regresarlos al estante en el orden correcto. Morinaga lo imitó, llevándose un bulto de mayor peso, y siguió sus pasos

― ¿Nos encontraremos con él? ¿Crees que sea una buena idea Senpai?

Souichi no contestó, por supuesto que conocía las consecuencias que un error podría acarrear pero era su hermano, no podía simplemente ignorarlo, además tenía tiempo que no lo veía y deseaba asegurarse que su imitación-de-pareja no le hubiera arrancado un pelo. Contestó a su correo y le advirtió a Morinaga que no hiciera una locura; aunque más que advertirle estaba pidiéndole un favor. En el trayecto le explicó cómo debía comportarse, no quería pasar por un momento vergonzoso, pero Morinaga conocía perfectamente sus gestos y personalidad, así que tenía confianza para interpretar un fiel y digno papel de su Senpai.

― No te preocupes, prometo no sonreír demasiado, pondré una cara de pocos amigos, te empujaré de vez en cuando y actuaré tan tirano como tú. Aunque no puedo garantizarte que mataré a Kurokawa-san. ― Bromeó entre risas para tranquilizar a Souichi.

― ¡C-cállate imbécil! No soy tan malo como lo planteas. Además, creo que yo la tendré más difícil.

El rubio sólo pudo sonreír al anticipar cuanto se divertiría con la situación, mientras que junto a él, su Senpai de mayor estatura, estaba mortificado ensayando contra el cristal del tren una sonrisa que no fuera aterradora. No, esto definitivamente no terminaría bien. Con suerte el cuerpo de Morinaga sólo envejecería cinco años por el estrés al que se expondría.

Cuando el tren arribó ambos cambiaron por completo sus actitudes, como si hubieran regresado a la normalidad, eran tan divertido como reiniciar un juego. Souichi estaba muy nervioso y trataba de disimularlo, mientras que Morinaga se tomaba su actuación con serenidad. Se abrieron las puertas y Souichi le dio un codazo a Morinaga, «No vayas a arruinarlo» pensó. Tomoe gritó con alegría para llamar su atención y que pudieran verlos. Los saludos de todos fueron muy simplones, pues tenían prisa, Tomoe se limitó a sujetar del brazo al Souichi-falso y arrastrarlo por varias secciones del lugar. Souichi sintió cierta decepción cuando su hermano no encontró diferencias entre él y su falsa imitación; «Pequeño tonto, es un verdadero despistado» pensó con un dolor en el alma y en su orgullo como hermano mayor.

Mientras Tomoe acarreaba al rubio con excesivo fervor, Souichi realizaba un esfuerzo monumental por no golpear al hombre que lo acompañaba vigilando a los-hermanos-Tatsumi desde la lejanía. Kurokawa era un tonto ante los ojos de Souichi; era tan despistado como su hermano menor y la perspicacia no era uno de sus fuertes. Se sintió moderadamente seguro de no ser descubierto pero su sed de sangre no era tan sencilla de ocultar, Kurokawa empezó a sentirse abrumado por la mirada del Morinaga-falso.

― ¿Sucede algo Morinaga-san?

― Nada en particular. ― Dijo cortante.

― A-ah, es eso. Creí que habías discutido con Souichi-san o algo parecido, no te ves muy animado.

Su pregunta fue hecha con la misma timidez con la que trataba a Souichi y éste se percató de su actitud. Tenía que actuar como un tonto enamorado lleno de alegría o las sospechas no provendrían únicamente de su odioso cuñado.

― ¿P-pero qué dices? Estoy feliz de que hayan venido de tan lejos a festejar el cumpleaños de Kanako-chan. Además Senpai ha tenido semanas muy difíciles pero ahora parece muy feliz, ¿lo ves?

Su imitación no era perfecta pero se esforzaba lo suficiente como para encajar. Al señalar hacia Souichi para mostrar su mencionada alegría, como por obra del destino o una mala jugada del karma, el rubio sonrió; fue una bella sonrisa mucho más vistosa de lo que acostumbraba y que adornaba perfectamente su expresión. Era igual que una brillante estrella sobre la punta de un pino. Era demasiado perfecto como para provenir de un tirano.

― No sabía que Souichi-san pudiera hacer ese tipo de expresión. ― Kurokawa hizo una pequeña pausa mientras meditaba y Souichi planeaba internamente como torturaría esa noche a Morinaga. ― Tiene una sonrisa agradable, si lo hiciera con más frecuencia creo que no sería tan intimidante. A-aunque por supuesto, lo… lo digo con la mejor intención, no me vayas a malinterpretar Morinaga-san.

El cuñado se disculpaba por temor a herir los sentimientos de Morinaga, no quería que malinterpretara su relación con Tomoe o con el hermano mayor, pero la sonrisa de Souichi le había parecido tan suave y natural que las palabras se deslizaron de su boca con la misma facilidad. Pero Souichi no lo escuchó, se perdió en la expresión del rubio como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro enterrado, pensó que se trataba de egolatría pero la verdad era que no distinguía sus facciones, era Morinaga quien sonreía y parecía divertirse como nunca. ¿Alguna vez había deseado tener un hermano menor? Su relación familiar no era envidiable, estaba en un polo opuesto a la relación cercana que poseían los Tatsumi, y conocía los detalles que no permitieron a los hermanos llevar una vida armoniosa. En lugar de molestarse también sonrió y lo dejó vivir esa fantasía al menos por ese día.

― ¿No has comprado un regalo para Kanako, verdad niisan?

― ¿Eh? Pues yo…

¿Cómo le explicaba que tenía un regalo pero Souichi no? Volteó a ver al chico de ojos esmeraldas buscando auxilio en su mirada pero éste se sorprendió, sus mejillas se tornaron carmín y negó con un gesto. El tirano no tenía las manos vacías pero seguramente su hermana no consideraría su regalo como tal.

― ¡Lo sabía! Niisan siempre es tan despreocupado en estos asuntos. Acompáñame, conozco un lugar donde podemos encontrar el regalo perfecto.

El muchacho de cabellos alborotados guiaba a su hermano mayor como si él fuera el turista siendo que tenía meses sin vivir en tierras niponas. Había hecho su tarea investigando antes de aterrizar y anticipó sus compras con maestría; era un despistado pero consideraba en sus pensamientos a sus hermanos, igual que el resto de la familia. Llegaron hasta una tienda de adornos coloridos, primaverales y muy femeninos. No era común ver a cuatro hombres entrar a una tienda de ese estilo por lo que los dos de mayor edad se avergonzaron. Tomoe se extrañó al no escuchar la típica protesta de su hermano pero no lo mencionó.

― ¿Morinaga-san cuál de estos dos yukatas te parece más apropiado?

«¿Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?» berreó Souichi para sus adentros. Si había jalado con tanta insistencia a su falsa imitación porqué le preguntaba a él.

― ¿N-no sería mejor que le preguntes a Senpai? Él va a pagarlo después de todo. ― Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

― No, niisan tiene muy mal gusto cuando de seleccionar ropa se trata.

― Sí, creo que tienes razón pero... ¿No sería mejor buscar un regalo más práctico?

― Morinaga-san si sigues hablando de esa forma pensaré que estoy hablando con niisan. ― Protestó entre carcajadas. ― Por favor ayúdame a elegir uno, se aproxima la temporada de los festivales y sería un excelente detalle que Kanako pudiera vestir el conjunto más vistoso. Niisan no lo comprende pero es importante para una mujer, más para una de su edad.

«¡Pero si Kanako todavía es una niña!» quería defender sus argumentos pero se descubriría su identidad. Se tragó sus palabras y buscó por los alrededores de la tienda con una expresión que fingía perfectamente un interés que no nacía de su corazón pero que moría por su desinterés. Dieron tantas vueltas que terminó mareado pero terminó por complacer la curiosidad y terquedad de su hermano menor; al menos en eso se parecían todos los hermanos.

Después de la travesía, y con el impaciente estómago del rubio rugiendo, se dirigieron a un restaurante ubicando en los últimos pisos del edificio. Pidieron un lugar en la zona de fumadores y una amable señorita les trajo el menú y un vaso de agua para cada comensal. Souichi sucumbió ante sus malos hábitos por costumbre y los demás se quedaron perplejos. Sacó del abrigo de Morinaga unos cigarrillos que guardó antes de salir del departamento, prendió el fuego con su encendedor y lo colocó en sus labios. No alcanzó a dar ni una calada por las inquietantes miradas que se posaron en su ser.

― Morinaga-san no sabía que usted también fumara. ― Comentó Tomoe con incredulidad.

― ¡Sen…! Digo, Morinaga, gracias por encenderlo por mí. ― Dijo escandalosamente arrebatándole el cigarrillo de los labios para ponerlo en los suyos.

El rubio se puso tan nervioso que al inhalar el humo pudo sentir su relajante sensación; sus músculos dejaron de estar tensos y su expresión también se suavizó. Sus pulmones se llenaron del venenoso mal, cerró los ojos como si disfrutara de una melancólica sinfonía, como si recibiera de nuevo su primer beso o como si sus huesos fueran tronados profesionalmente por un quiropráctico, y exhaló con un nostálgico alivio. Cuando se repuso, pestañó, maquinó sus ideas con rapidez y descansó su cigarrillo en el cenicero. Luego sujetó la muñeca de su Senpai, o de Morinaga como todos apreciaban, y salió despavoridamente disculpándose con los presentes; renegando como lo haría Souichi.

― ¡Senpai no puedes fumar cuando estés en mi cuerpo! ― Le soltó de golpe mientras lo estrellaba sin reparo en un rincón fuera del restaurante. Había perdido los estribos.

― ¿Por qué no? No sería tan extraño que alguien de tu edad fumara, exageras demasiado, además tranquiliza mis nervios. No es fácil ser tú ¿lo sabías?

― ¡Pero no debes! ― Seguía gritando alterado y apretaba los muslos de sus brazos.

― ¿¡Por qué no!? ¡Sé que todo es parte de mi plan pero te estás pasando de la raya! ¡No me gusta esa actitud tuya tan altanera!

Souichi empujó al rubio para sacarlo del trance y dispersar ese ambiente desesperante que lo irritaba. Como era de esperarse Morinaga se disculpó y sin la necesidad de que su Senpai le pidiera una explicación él se la dio.

― Lo que sucede es que hace tiempo yo también fumaba.

― Debo admitir que no esperaba escuchar algo así. ― Su rostro reflejaba su sorpresa y sus brazos se mantenían cruzados.

― Sí, me han dicho que ese vicio no va conmigo, parece que me muestro muy alegre como para tener los nervios destrozados y recurrir a la nicótica por un poco de alivio. Fue un mal hábito de varios años, empecé muy joven por curiosidad y después del problema con mi familia y Masaki-san estuve fumando varias cajetillas diarias. No puedo darte un número concreto pero puedo asegurarte que mi cartera se vio muy afectada. ― Suspiró con desesperanza. ― Estaba irreconocible hasta que conocí a una de mis antiguas parejas, esas de solían durar una sola noche, no estoy muy orgulloso y tampoco estoy seguro de la razón pero frecuentaba a esa persona por encima del resto. No teníamos una conexión emocional, creo que únicamente nos resultaba conveniente y nuestras edades no distaban demasiado. Él fumaba igual o más que yo, exceptuando eso, él era una persona muy saludable. Pero una noche no apareció en el bar, ni la siguiente, ni la siguiente… entonces me enteré que falleció.

― Él murió… de…

― No, no murió de cáncer o alguna enfermedad respiratoria. Quizá eso sea lo más curioso, muchos esperarían que su talón de Aquiles sería su perdición; y así lo fue, pero él tenía más de uno. Era una persona sumamente despistada. Escuché que se quedó dormido mientras fumaba, no era la primera vez que sucedía, en una ocasión fui testigo de cómo iniciaba el fuego pero esa noche no estuve con él. Probablemente si hubiera llegado más temprano esa noche al bar él estaría vivo.

― No puedes culparte por su muerte. ― Mencionó conmovido y dándole golpecitos en la espalda para confortarlo.

― Lo sé. Juré no volver a fumar después de oír la noticia, era la pauta para hacerlo, así que… es por eso que…

― Entiendo. ― Dijo tranquilo y se aproximó para su hombro.

― ¿Por qué me pegas Senpai? ― Lloriqueó sobando su hombro. Era una escena tan inusual que la realidad podía comenzar a distorsionarse en cualquier segundo.

― De alguna manera tengo que liberar el estrés. ― Sobó sus nudillos y pensó en el moretón que lo esperaría al regresar a su cuerpo. ― De prisa, hay que regresar. Tomoe y el estúpido de Kurokawa nos esperan adentro.

Los pasos del rubio seguían al menor de ojos esmeraldas, acostumbraban caminar de esa forma tan peculiar, Morinaga era el pequeño cachorro que seguía hasta al fin del mundo al amor de su vida, al amo de su corazón e ilusiones. Souichi solía dirigir sus destinos aunque no comprendía sus sentimientos y no tenía idea de lo que les deparara el mañana; a pesar de ser un metódico planificador ni él podía adivinar como repercutirían las acciones de su kouhai en su vida. Era un "estira y afloja", un "dar y recibir" combinado con perfecto cuidado que incluso el sol y la luna los envidiaban.

¿Qué sucedería en la fiesta de cumpleaños? Serían capaces de engañar a todos sus familiares ¡Tendrían que hacerlo aunque requirieran convertirse en los maestros del disfraz! La primera prueba había sido superada pero tenían que admitir que la dificultad de esconder sus personalidades ante dos despistados era totalmente diferente a ocultarla de más de un perspicaz. Souichi se atragantó al pensar en situaciones fatalistas. Cuando el ocaso estaba en su punto más naranja y se despidió de su hermano, el tirano rezó a todos los Dioses por la oportunidad de engañarlos con tal profesionalidad que terminara creyéndose sus propias mentiras. La realidad era más sencilla de lo que imaginaba pues no había pinocho más experimentado que Tatsumi Souichi.

= Continuará =

Lo sé, pasaron como mil años para que pudiera actualizarlo. Lo siento :'(

Tuve un bloqueo del tamaño del mundo (además de la flojera y otros conflictos internos), sólo espero sobrevivir este semestre y darles la continuación de esta linda historia.

Si gustan compartir su opinión lo apreciaría mucho, además de que agradezco la infinita paciencia de las personas que esperaron y preguntaron por el fic.

¿Alguna idea de lo que se viene?

Un saludo y feliz inicio de semana ;)


	3. ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! (PARTE 1)

**Capítulo 3: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! (parte 1)**

El día por fin había llegado. No llegó como la primavera con sus pétalos de sakura adornando la estación, tampoco como el verano y sus cálidos girasoles; sino como los chubascos de agosto o las estrellas fugaces atravesando el cielo iluminado. A Souichi lo había golpeado esa dura pelota de caucho bateada por el novato del equipo alcanzando el _home run_. A Morinaga lo golpearía Souichi con el mismo bate de metal con el que se había alcanzado la gloria.

Estaban frente al portón de la casa de Matsuda-san, iban bien vestidos pero no estaban preparados, estaban más revueltos que los huevos del desayuno. Hasta el momento habían logrado sobrevivir gracias al amplio conocimiento que tenían uno del otro, de sus hábitos y sus vicios, pero entrarían en terreno peligroso. Al menos dos personas poseían un fuerte sentido de la percepción. Souichi maldijo por quinta o sexta vez esa mañana, no logró deshacerse del pesado de Isogai y sabía los problemas que podía acarrearle. «¡Llegas, comes y te vas!» amenazó internamente a su dolor de cabeza pero él no podría escucharlo.

― Senpai, ¿crees que esto sea una buena idea? ― Preguntó con una mueca y las cejas curvas de angustia. ― También quiero participar en el festejo para Kanako-chan pero…

― ¡Cállate, debe de funcionar! Mientras te comportes como debes no habrá problema. No olvides lo que platicamos anoche. ― Murmuró su último mandato para continuar y tocar la puerta. Sus piernas temblaban de los nervios mientras cargaba la pesada caja entre sus manos.

Morinaga suspiró resignado, «anoche» pensó. Su velada no fue menos agitada que el resto del día, pero después de acompañar a Tomoe y Kurokawa de compras ¿qué podía ser peor?, quizá un remolino andante llamado Tatsumi Souichi. No se la ponía fácil con sus arranques de enojo y menos con los nervios crispados como los tenía: «¡Todo es tu culpa Morinaga! Tú y tus estúpidos juegos» siempre era su culpa y no podía oponerse ante esa resolución definitiva de un juez tan tirano.

De regreso al departamento Souichi, en el cuerpo de Morinaga, se tumbó en el sofá con el ánimo por los suelos e inmensamente agotado de fingir. El rostro le dolía de tanto sonreír y la cabeza le punzaba al exagerar sus impresiones con la alegría que caracterizaba al joven. Las bolsas que cargaron por todo el camino quedaron junto al genkan, las que llevaba Souichi todas desparramadas y las de Morinaga bien organizadas.

― Estoy cansado. ― Dijo Morinaga mientras masajeaba suavemente el puente de su nariz, llevar los lentes por varias horas era igualmente cansado, ¿Cómo era que su Senpai no se quejaba por eso con más frecuencia? ― Iré a mi habitación a dormir, buenas noches Senpai. ― Bostezó con tranquilidad y después le regaló una agradable sonrisa.

Pero antes de que Morinaga atravesara con éxito la estancia tropezó y cayó estrepitosamente. Souichi apenas escuchó que Morinaga tenía intenciones de encerrarse con su cuerpo en una habitación y reaccionó como si le hubieran dado un pinchazo en el trasero. Lo vio incrédulo y le puso el pie para detenerlo, ya se arreglaría con los moretones después.

― ¿¡Qué te pasa Senpai!? ¡Eso me dolió!

― ¿A dónde crees que ibas idiota?

― ¡A dormir! ¡Ya te había dicho que tenía sueño!

― ¡No me grites, el único que puede gritar soy yo!

Ambos estaban cansados y alterados, no sólo habían cambiado de cuerpos, toda emoción que procesaban les resultaba complicada y no hallaban lugar dentro de sí mismos para tranquilizarse. Incluso Morinaga, que al principio se había mostrado interesado y divertido por el cambio, estaba empezando a fastidiarse por los malos tratos de su Senpai. Ambos eran como bombas con un pequeño contador y los números aproximándose al "cero". «Debes tranquilizarte Tetsuhiro» Morinaga suspiró, vio al hombre frente a sí, como si fuera un espejo, su ceño fruncido y las mejillas coloreadas por la ira eran tan impropias de ese reflejo que despertó de su letargo.

― ¿Qué sucede Senpai? ― Le preguntó más calmado. ― No entiendo la razón de tu actitud, sólo quiero dormir. No te enojes, es tarde y no quiero pelear. ― Lo sujetó de los hombros para que se tranquilizara, dominar a la bestia era un arte.

― Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿qué planeas yendo sólo a la habitación?

Lo enfrentaba con cierto temor y se le dificultaba sostenerle la mirada por la vergüenza que le causaba imaginar lo que haría con su cuerpo. Que estuviera teniendo ese tipo de ideas era lo que más lo molestaba, Morinaga había ensuciado su mente con su perversión al imponerse contra sus límites de contacto físico. Se molestó cruzando los brazos. Su expresión dibujó un puchero que se acomodaba tiernamente en el rostro de un joven como Morinaga, Souichi terminaba siendo indirectamente tierno y se metía en terrenos peligrosos. Mientras tanto, el joven en el cuerpo del rubio grababa perfectamente en su memoria esa tierna declaración de guerra; estaría loco si no la usaba después para su beneficio.

― No sé de qué hablas, Senpai. ― Se aproximó con unos ojos finos y un tono pausado. ― ¿En qué piensas? ¿Qué piensas que iba a hacer en la habitación? ¿Por qué no querías que fuera solo? ― Lo estaba provocando. ― ¿Es porque quieres venir conmigo? ― Le susurró con una media sonrisa casi saboreando sus labios.

― ¡Déjate de tonterías! ― Le propinó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

― ¡Senpai! ― Se quejó. ― Tienes la mano muy pesada, los golpes duelen mucho más que antes.

― ¡Eso debiste pensar antes de insinuar tus cosas pervertidas! Estás jugando con fuego y vas a quemarte si no enfrías tus ideas, idiota.

Morinaga lo veía más escalofriante que antes, no sabía si era por la nueva altura o porqué era más corpulento y el cuerpo dónde se encontraba no le daba la ventaja en una batalla a tiempo real. Conocía sus debilidades pero no quería darle demasiadas ideas a Senpai que después pudiera utilizar en su contra. Ahora también le dolía la cabeza; no alcanzó a recuperarse cuando lo tomaron del cuello de su camisa, lo zarandearon y jalaron de la manga de su camisa.

― ¿A dónde me llevas Senpai? ― Chilló asustado.

― ¡Cállate! Lo mejor será dormir juntos. ― Concluyó. ― No quiero ninguna sorpresa así que te vigilaré las veinticuatro otras del día.

― ¿Dormiremos juntos?

No tardó en emocionarse, sonrió con picardía y ahora fue él quien sujetó a Senpai y lo condujo a la habitación; la misteriosa habitación de Souichi. Entrar a ese lugar le causaba una inmensa felicidad y un cosquilleo en la barriga. Trató de contenerse pero se podían percibir sus pervertidas intenciones a kilómetros de distancia. Morinaga se apresuró a desabotonar su camisa para saltar entre las sábanas; pero Souichi lo jaló nuevamente para detener su locura.

― Alto ahí, imbécil. ― Sujetó el cuello por la parte posterior de la prenda y lo alzó un par de centímetros en el aire. ― Otra vez te estás precipitando.

― Lo siento. ― Respondió con una voz ahogada. ― Pero no puedo dormir vistiendo esta ropa, ¿no es así?

Después de pensarlo unos segundos, Souichi le pidió con una expresión indiferente que se cambiara por una de sus pijamas. La extraña sonrisa del rubio encendió una alegría momentánea en la habitación.

― ¿E-eh? ¿Senpai está pidiéndome que me desvista? ― Su cara se puso roja en un segundo. ― ¿Qué haré? Estoy tan nervioso. ― Confesó entre pequeñas risitas.

― ¡N-no tuerzas mis palabras a tu conveniencia! Si no te desvistes voy a hacerlo por mi cuenta.

― ¿¡Senpai, quieres tomar la iniciativa!? Nunca pensé que este momento llegaría. ― Unas lagrimitas se asomaban de entre sus ojos.

― ¡Ya verás! Te daré una verdadera razón para llorar.

Sin embargo, Morinaga apostó al número equivocado, la ruleta giró y lo único que consiguió fue un golpe en la quijada y un moretón en uno de los brazos del cuerpo de Souichi. Le había agotado la paciencia hacia dos insinuaciones atrás pero debía agradecer que Senpai se estaba conteniendo por cuidado a su persona; ¿qué habría sucedido sino? Ni pensarlo. Lo tumbó en la cama bastante enojado, le quitó la camisa y el pantalón de un tirón cada uno. Era terreno conocido para Souichi así que no sentía vergüenza alguna. Fue un paso delante de Morinaga, le quitó los lentes, con cuidado de no dañarlos, y le picó los ojos para que no sintiera necesidad de curiosear.

― ¡Senpai, eres cruel, no estaba haciendo nada malo!

― No pienso arriesgarme, es una medida preventiva.

Morinaga se retorció por toda la cama mientras Senpai buscaba un cambio de ropa con tranquilidad. Estaba de espaldas a la cama, en su closet, cuando de repente escuchó un sonido sordo de algo que azotó; más bien alguien. Entre chillidos Morinaga rodó y cayó tendido en el suelo igual que un tapete. Sostuvo su cabeza por el golpe. El pobre estaba todo lastimado y no dejaba de lloriquear cada cinco minutos.

― Ya cállate, no fue para tanto.

― ¡No lo entiendes Senpai, pude haber muerto!

Suspiró desganado, esa actitud dramática y victimaria de Morinaga en ocasiones lo irritaba. No pudo evitar sentirse culpable, un poco, pues él también había contribuido para terminar en esa enredada situación, el alcohol lo volvía débil y estúpido, pero nuevamente «sólo un poco». Le extendió la mano, buscando la suya, para ayudarlo a levantarse. Morinaga tuvo suficiente esa noche como para continuar insistiendo, quería regresar a su plan original y descansar.

― Ahora quédate quieto.

Senpai lo dejó sentado al borde de la cama y Morinaga se quedó mudo limitándose solamente a asentir. Buscó la pijama que había dejado de lado y se arrodilló quedando a buena altura para vestirlo. Primero empezó con el pantalón, atravesando situaciones peligrosas pero sin dejar de observar los traviesos ojos de su compañero. Después siguió con la camisa, que debía ser relativamente más sencilla, pero no fue así. Olvidó de qué pie cojeaba provocando un ambiente incómodo.

― S-senpai, tus manos me hacen cosquillas. Están heladas. ― Dijo con cierta incomodidad.

― ¿Eh?

Se distrajo por cosa de dos segundos y encontró sus manos rozando la piel de su cuerpo, alzó la mirada y el rubio tenía la cara colorada. Morinaga cubrió su boca para evitar un sonido demasiado sugerente que rompiera la burbuja donde se encontraban. De inmediato separó sus manos y se disculpó con vergüenza.

― C-creo que es suficiente. ― Se dio media vuelta, como si él que estuviera semidesnudo fuera Morinaga y no su propio cuerpo. ― Abrocha los botones por tu cuenta… pero date prisa.

Encontró su timidez demasiado tierna, como todo lo que veía en él, pero se guardó sus palabras para evitar un nuevo chichón en la cabeza. Suspiró embelesado tratando de regresar a su realidad, abotonando la camisa e indicándole que podía voltear cuando quisiera.

― ¡Ahora es mi turno! ― Mencionó entusiasmado.

― ¿Turno? ― Souichi no lo comprendía.

― Sí, ahora es mi turno para vestirte, Senpai.

Su emoción no tenía límites pero el joven de, ahora, ojos verdes sabía defender su postura, ser terco y poner limitantes. Morinaga se acercó entusiasmado e intentó desvestirlo pero sus fuerzas no tenían comparación al mejorado Souichi y lo arrojó a la cama. Cuando se descubrió libre, tomó lo primero que encontró del cajón más cercano y emprendió huida al baño. Cuando se recuperó, Morinaga corrió detrás de él y después de unas sonoras llamadas de atención le exigió que saliera.

― ¡No es justo, Senpai! ― Se quejó a todo volumen. ― ¿¡Ahora quién es el chantajista!?

― ¡Cállate! ― Bufó enfadado.

Cuando salió vestía una camisa de lunares rojos y unos pantalones con franjas amarillas, Senpai no dejaba de cuestionarse la razón para que su kouhai guardara un conjunto tan horrible. Morinaga no pudo evitar estallar y emitió una carcajada que no se volvería a escuchar en el rubio sino hasta dentro de varios años. Se río tanto que la barriga empezó a dolerle, no sabía qué le causaba más gracia, si verse convertido en un payaso, o la expresión seria en su rostro acompañado de esa ropa tan colorida.

― ¡Deja de burlarte!

Souichi le propinó un buen golpe en la barriga haciendo que éste cayera pero no logró que se callara. Como venganza lo arrastró a la habitación, estaba incontrolable y «demasiado rebelde» puesto en palabras del Senpai. Se aguantó la rabia, buscó nuevamente en el closet y únicamente se volteó para ensartarle una, dos, ¡tres sudaderas! El silencio llegó de golpe a sus labios.

― ¿Q-qué haces Senpai? ― Preguntó nervioso. ― ¡Quítamelas, hace calor!

― No me interesa, es tu castigo, dormirás así.

Morinaga insistía en quitárselas, forcejearon, uno trataba de subirlas y otro de bajarlas; pero sólo consiguió que Senpai pusiera resistencia e hiciera uso de su adquirida fuerza. Lo envolvió como a un rollo California con las sábanas y lo colocó en uno de los lados de la cama, donde le correspondería dormir. Morinaga estaba atrapado, _jaque mate_.

― Buenas noches Morinaga.

― ¡Senpai, Senpai,… suéltame!

Por más que rodara o se revoloteara no conseguiría liberarse. Souichi durmió con una media sonrisa, llena de malicia y tranquilidad, Morinaga, digamos que no tanto. Lamentablemente para su suerte el panorama no cambió a la mañana siguiente y por el contrario, fueron de mal en peor, pelea tras pelea. El amanecer llegó empapando a uno de sudor y al otro de un dolor de estómago increíble por el estrés. Hicieron todo un debate en la cama, en la regadera y en el desayuno. Parecían un matrimonio disfuncional y cualquier inoportuno, como lo era el buen amigo Isogai, les hubiera dicho que asistieran a terapia de pareja. Desde cómo vestirían hasta cómo se comportarían, todo fue puesto en duda y posteriormente en práctica. Para cualquiera hubiera sido gracioso presenciar esos ensayos, los hubieran tomado por locos o quizás peor, como pensaba Souichi, «una pareja demasiado excéntrica». Pero no eran pareja, en cambio, tenía que admitir que Morinaga sí tenía gustos excéntricos.

Los preparativos y la vestimenta fue la peor batalla campal. A Morinaga le dolía la cabeza de recordar y compadecía a su «yo» del pasado. «No sé cómo sobrevivimos» pensaba; y todo por un simple cambio de ropa.

― No seas irracional, Morinaga, no eres una mujer. La ropa que elegí está bien. ― Se molestó cruzando sus brazos y aventó el conjunto a la cama.

― Senpai, perdona que te contradiga. ― Respingó. ―… ¡pero la ropa que elegiste es la misma que usas todos los días! Es la fiesta de Kanako-chan pensé que querrías usar algo más apropiado para la ocasión, algo casual y que te sentara bien. ¡No voy a ponérmela!

― ¿Estás diciendo que mi ropa es fea? ― Se había tornado personal. ― Eso no importa. ― Por suerte entraba en la categoría de lo trivial, no como lo que sugería Morinaga. ― Lo importante es que… ¡eres un idiota! Nadie va vestido con traje al cumpleaños de su hermana, se te han zafado varias tuercas y un par de engranes.

― ¡Senpai! ― Lloriqueó.

― Es la verdad. No dejaré que me pongas un traje, vamos a vernos ridículos, además lo haces para tus fines pervertidos. ¡No! Es mi sentencia final.

Y como era de esperarse, porque no podía haber sido de otra manera, cada quien fue vestido de la mejor manera que conocían. Morinaga, o más bien Souichi, llevaba una camiseta parecida a su acostumbrada camisa verde de botones; apropiada para el científico pero inusual en un joven que no acostumbraba ese estilo. Souichi, o más bien Morinaga, portaba una camisa de manga corta en color naranja, era nueva, Morinaga la compró como un regalo pero de eso se enteraría después que apareciera entre su ropa limpia. Igualmente, era inusual que las personas vieran al rubio vistiendo camisas de manga corta o de colores tan llamativos, sin embargo, el pequeño asistente creía que realzaba su belleza natural y acentuaba el color de sus ojos.

Nuevamente se encontraban en el portón de la casa de Matsuda-san, preguntándose cuando les abrirían. Uno en los zapatos del otro, sus ropas revueltas, sus personalidades artificiales y una sonrisa junto a un ceño fruncido tan falsos que daban risa. Estaban convertidos en unos payasos. El fastidio de uno era proporcional al nerviosismo del otro. Escucharon «¡en un momento!» y se irguieron prometiendo cumplir el papel que les tocaba desempeñar a la perfección. Primero había que engañarse a uno mismo para mentirles a los demás.

― No te atrevas a arruinarlo. ― Ordenó Souichi con seriedad.

¡Tercera llamada, comenzamos! La obra inició. Cuando la puerta se abrió, el telón también lo hizo en par, se desnudaron y revelaron sus más bajos instintos.

-.-.-.-.-

Del otro lado de la puerta el ambiente estaba animado y colmado de felicidad. Kanako se sentía realizada por contar con la presencia de invitados tan distinguidos para la celebración de su cumpleaños, debía reconocer que su hermano mayor se esforzó a pesar de ser la ira con patas que era.

Soujin-san llegó por la noche del día anterior, con el horario desajustado, cansado y con una Kanako perdida en el mundo de los sueños; no hubo tiempo para que interactuaran, sin embargo, ese fue su regalo a primera hora de la mañana. Tomoe y Kurokawa se levantaron muy temprano para ayudar a Matsuda-san con la decoración. Ambos eran un desastre andante por lo que demoraron más de lo que se esperaría. Terminaron cubiertos de papelitos de colores y, por alguna extraña razón, diamantina; irremediablemente tuvieron que darse otro baño. De ese modo, Kanako recibió a Isogai; se convirtió en un elemento indispensable en las celebraciones de los Tatsumi. Se hospedó en un hotel de la cuidad y cuando Souji-san se enteró se molestó.

― Muchacho, no había necesidad, esta casa no es muy grande pero estoy seguro que a Matsuda-san le daría gusto recibirte.

Isogai era un chico con una loca personalidad pero su imprudencia tenía un límite, sabía que no podía llegar a media noche así que optó por un hotel. Agradeció la oferta y la aceptó sin dudarlo. A Kanako se le iluminó la mirada cuando le entregó un paquete en tonos pasteles, lleno de listones y con motivos florales.

― ¿¡Es para mí!?

― Claro que sí, Kanako-chan.

― ¿Puedo abrirlo? ― Isogai asintió con una media sonrisa.

La envoltura se redujo a varios trozos de papel con los listones alborotados, pero el gran moño quedó intacto. El contenido fue un misterio hasta que Kanako lo alzó en el aire y se extendió mostrando un vestido que, sin lugar a dudas, acentuaría la dulzura que la caracterizaba. Sobre la rodilla tenía los olanes, el cuello redondo con solapa, mangas cortas, sencillas, con pequeñas aberturas en forma de círculos, y al centro un discreto moño bastante adorable; se repartía en tonalidades rosadas que combinaban a la perfección. Isogai tenía buen gusto, Kanako estaba encantada.

― ¡Es hermoso! ― Su mirada se iluminó, su sonrisa era encantadora.

Le insinuó lo feliz que sería su hermano, el tirano, si la veía con aquel vestido y a la pequeña se le escapaban los pies de la emoción, dio un brinco colmada de felicidad. No le tomó ni un segundo salir corriendo a cambiarse. Más que una sorpresa quería que le diera un ataque, era de mente cerrada y reservado, así que estaba seguro que se quejaría del regalo. «Tienes que aceptar que tu hermana está creciendo Souichi-kun» pensó mientras contenía su traviesa risa.

Todos estaban presentes, solamente faltaban Souichi y su leal asistente; sin embargo, Isogai prefería llamarlos «el príncipe encantador y su leal corcel».

«_Toc toc_» se escuchó, había llegado la hora de la verdad. Isogai se adelantó a abrir la puerta con su ya conocida sonrisa, quería ser el primero en examinar a la linda pareja, que de pareja no tenía nada.

― Te extrañé tanto Souichi… kun… ¿Morinaga-kun? ― Los observó con atención.

No podía explicarlo con palabras, tampoco tenía la certeza, pero encontraba algo singular y muy diferente en ese par. Sus ropas parecían sacadas de una caja de cereal o una tienda de disfraces, ¿es que acaso estaba haciendo _cosplay_ uno del otro? No, el tirano no se prestaría a esos juegos… ¿o sí?

Senpai, en el cuerpo de Morinaga, puso una cara de espanto y por acto reflejo se tensó. De entre todas las personas posibles era la peor para darles la bienvenida, quería salir corriendo antes de que el teatro se le viniera abajo pero no estaba dentro de sus opciones ser un cobarde. Tragó grueso, sintiendo como una piedra se deslizaba por su garganta, tosió para aclarar su voz y fingió un tono más agradable para simular el de su asistente. Fingió demencia.

― E-entremos, Senpai. ― Sugirió.

Morinaga lo siguió sin rechistar con una expresión confundida poco natural en el rostro del tirano. Isogai se sintió ignorado pero atraído por su curiosidad, no podía quitarles la mirada de encima, sólo pudo apartarse y seguirlos con la vista. Era como ver pasar a la reina Elizabeth y su lacayo detrás. Sin embargo, Isogai veía a Morinaga dirigiendo el paso de Souichi, ¿cuándo se había visto eso? Jamás.

― Veo que hoy estás muy condescendiente, Souichi-kun. ― Quería provocarlo para examinar como reaccionaba.

Se pudo notar el pequeño sobresalto del Morinaga falso. Los ojos esmeraldas fulminaron a los de color miel para que actuara como correspondía, parecía sumergido en un letargo codificando las palabras más exactas para contestar.

― ¡C-cállate! Sólo porque no te doy tu merecido no pienses que puedes aprovecharte de la situación. ― Su manera mecánica de hablar se fue apaciguando. ― ¡No te metas conmigo! ― Añadió.

Isogai no se tragaba ese cuento, negó con la cabeza y les siguió el juego.

― Ya, ya Souichi-kun. ― Le dio golpecitos en la cabeza y posó el brazo en su hombro. ― No te enojes.

Le devolvió la mirada al chico de cabello corto, no había perturbación, Souichi se retorcía tratando de quitárselo de encima pero su asistente no se alteraba. «¿Una pelea?» parecía una opción poco factible, aunque estuvieran peleados estaba seguro que el asistente le saltaría encima como endemoniado para que no lo tocara pero ni se inmutó.

― Morinaga-kun, ¿te sientes bien?

― Por supuesto, ¿por qué lo preguntas? ― ¡Esa manera de hablar! Isogai estaba confundido.

Cuando el rubio notó lo que sucedía se apresuró a dejar el regalo en la mesa, le quitó la caja de las manos al Morinaga falso y lo llevó a empujones al baño. Atravesaron la sala sin saludar al pobre de Soujin-san, el padre ya conocía a su hijo así que se limitó a reír con nerviosismo mientras se compadecía del asistente maltratado. «Sou-kun, no hagas nada malo hijo» dijo antes de que en la casa se escuchara un fuerte portazo. Morinaga había perdido la cabeza, Senpai se enojó.

― ¿¡Por qué me empujas!? ― Morinaga lo arrinconó y con un gesto le indicó que bajara la voz.

― Senpai, Isogai-san está sospechando. ― Murmuró. ― Creo que nos estaba poniendo a prueba y fracasamos.

― ¿Cómo dices?

― Escucha, sé que es difícil mostrar tus sentimientos tan a flor de piel pero yo no soy así de serio. Isogai-san sabe lo que sucede y es demasiado entrometido, ya está sospechando y no sabemos lo que una persona como él pueda hacer. Tienes que corregir tu actitud si no quieres ser descubierto. ― Para rematar su advertencia le susurró al oído. ― No quieres que todos se enteren de la bebida… o del beso, ¿no es así?

Siendo más alto lo empujó de una, puso su oído contra la pared, inspeccionando el sonido de fuera pero sólo escuchaba el golpeteó de su corazón. Se giró enfurecido.

― ¡Shhh! ¡Podrían escucharte!

― Creo que tú eres más ruidoso, Senpai. ― Dijo entre risitas.

El rubio estuvo cerca de ser ahorcado, de no ser por Isogai, el entrometido, que llegó a tocar la puerta y arruinar su discusión con sus preguntas confusas y con el fósforo, dispuesto a prender la mecha y provocar una eminente explosión.

― ¿Qué tanto haces con tu Senpai, Morinaga-kun? ¿O es Souichi quien te está molestando por tu fea camisa y necesitas ayuda? Recuerden que están en casa de Matsuda-san, no en su departamento, chicos.

Terminó descargando su ira contra la pared, salvando a Morinaga, su rostro y a Isogai, porque tendría que tragarse sus palabras y reprimir sus puños cuando abrieran la puerta. Sólo Dios sabía los males que podría causar con diez centímetros extra y una nueva fuerza para aterrorizar gente. El asistente estaba chiflado, porque después de ver a la fiera, morirse de miedo y sentir sus piernas tambalearse, todavía le quedaba amor en sus pensamientos, mariposas en su estómago y un corazón estúpidamente incondicional para caer enamorado. Se abalanzó antes de que abriera la puerta y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla.

― Todo saldrá bien. ― Susurró para tranquilizarlo.

La puerta se abrió inesperadamente dejando ver por unos instantes una escena tan irracional que Isogai tuvo que olvidar para no perder la compostura, no era la primera vez que su sistema le suplicaba por un cigarro para calmar los nervios por culpa de ese par. Se limitó a respirar y continuar con el número de preguntas para resolver el caso al mero estilo de las novelas detectivescas que solía leer en su adolescencia.

― No es de su incumbencia lo que hago con Senpai, Isogai-san. ― Contestó con una seguridad incuestionable, aunque su mejilla seguía tibia por aquel fugaz beso.

― Quita tu horrible cara y déjanos pasar, estorbo.

Morinaga nunca había sido tan bueno imitando a su Senpai pero la aberración por el hombre de negocios le facilitaba el trabajo. Las ñañaras le recorrían del estómago a los pies. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que esos dos tenían madera de actores?

Isogai rascó su nuca y alzó su ceja incrédulo. ¿Qué rayos pasaba? Percibió un olor rancio, como a fruta podrida, era el olor del miedo y la vergüenza, no podían engañarlo. Tramaban algo, estaba convencido, y cuando se trataba de un tirano y un enamorado no podía ser nada bueno.

― ¿Qué hacían en el baño? ¿Algo que quieran contarle a su buen amigo Isogai? ― Preguntó con la ceja todavía alzada pero con una pícara sonrisa.

― N-nada que le importe. ― Contestó el más alto.

― Cállate. ― Desvió la atención cuando lo vio vacilar. ― Vamos a buscar a Kanako.

Se dirigieron a la sala, o más bien escaparon de las garras del lobo hambriento, y finalmente lograron evadir su juiciosa mirada. El cuerpo de Morinaga sudaba frío y el de Souichi se encorvaba con cansancio. Soujin, siendo el hombre maduro y prudente que era, se acercó a su hijo, le dio una palmada de bienvenida en la espalda y lo saludó.

― Me da gusto verte hijo ¿cómo ha estado la universidad, Sou-kun?

A Morinaga lo tomó por sorpresa la cercanía de su platónico segundo padre y terminó soltando un gritó por demás agudo. Se puso pálido como la nieve, brincó de la impresión y no pudo evitar que en su cara se formara una expresión de tremendo espanto. Sostuvo su pecho con la esperanza de retener su corazón. Estaba demasiado tenso y era consciente de que necesitaba relajarse o no actuaría con naturalidad. Eran las típicas exageraciones del asistente enamorado, pero se aseguraba de hacer sus desplantes en la privacidad de su departamento, hacerlo en público era vergonzoso incluso para él.

― ¿Qué sucede? Escuchamos a Souichi-niisan gritar.

La pareja se aparecía para ser la cereza sobre el pastel. Entraron en escena con su actitud imperturbable; Tomoe porque conocía a su hermano y sabía que era medio neurótico, mientras que Kurokawa se mantenía siempre a la defensiva y procuraba nunca darle la contra a su peor pesadilla. Ambos tenían los cabellos humedecidos por la ducha, con toallas sobre los hombros y ropa casual. Al verdadero Souichi se le explotó el hígado por la bilis.

― ¿¡Tomoe, en qué estabas pensando!? ― Se aproximó con humo saliendo de sus oídos, Souichi, por fin, tan pronto, perdió la paciencia.

No alcanzó a disculparse con Soujin, o en todo caso regañarlo como su Senpai hubiera hecho, y se lanzó a detenerlo, porque sabía que estaba exaltado y no pensaba con la cabeza. Se interpuso frente a la pareja antes de que asesinara a alguien. Estaba nervioso pero ya había visto su reacción y no necesitaba pensar demasiado para saber su proceder. Tendría que prepararle muchos de sus platillos favoritos para compensarlo después pero en ese momento tendría que ser Souichi y no Morinaga.

― Quítate Morinaga. ― Lo empujó sin rechistar, ocasionando que chocara contra Isogai. ― ¡Tomoe! ¡Kurokawa!

― H-hermano, ¿qué te pasa?... ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué te molestas?

― Sou-kun, tranquilízate. ― Era inútil que el padre interviniera cuando su hijo, en este caso el kouhai de su hijo, se enfurecía.

Morinaga lo sacudió simbólicamente y prosiguió a molerle el puño en la cabeza despeinándolo. A Kurokawa no le fue mejor. «Perdóname Kurokawa-san, lo hago por Senpai» pensó. Después lo sujetó del cuello, lo alzó por los aires y lo zarandeó cual muñeco de felpa. Al cuñado se le puso la cara azul del terror que le tenía, empezó a lloriquear como el hombre que era y le suplicó que no lo matara.

― ¿Cómo te atreves a pervertir a un ingenuo como Tomoe? ¿¡Se bañaron juntos, no es así!? ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Dejar que Tomoe se fuera a esas tierras extrañas, con un pedófilo y sin supervisión fue una terrible idea! Reconozco que soy el único culpable pero ahora mismo le pondré remedio.

Al Souichi verdadero se le bajó el enfado, como si de pronto estuviera sobrio, y comprendió lo terrible que hubiera resultado si Morinaga no hubiera intervenido. Se detuvo a admirar la escena ¿Así se veía su rostro cuando se enojaba? Su asistente podía llegar a ser una buena imitación suya pero no estaba seguro que eso le fuera beneficioso, tal vez era más aterrador las palabras hirientes en una cara alegre que en su, tenía que admitir, retrato de eterno amargado. Escuchó a Isogai chasqueando su lengua y supo que estaban en problemas.

― Hermano, suéltalo, Kurokawa-san no te ha hecho nada malo.

― No voy a permitir que deshonren la casa de Matsuda-san por sus travesuras de tontos enamorados. Pagarán las consecuencias…

El hombre de traje gris le dio una palmadita en el hombro para que reaccionara y alcanzó a murmurar algo que le heló la sangre. Kurokawa también escuchó.

― ¿Así que travesuras, Souichi-kun? No son los únicos haciendo travesuras en el baño, deberías de tener cuidado de no morderte la legua, es peligroso actuar con imprudencia, recuerda que tenemos un secretito. ― Le guiñó el ojo en complicidad.

― No comprendo, ¿quién hacía travesuras en el baño? ― Cuestionó el acusado.

― ¡C-cállate!

Hubo un genuino sonrojo, porque sabía que pecaba con el pensamiento, y luego bajó a Kurokawa aparentando un desenfado que disfrazaba su alivio. Por primera vez Isogai lo salvó sin enterarse. Morinaga no dijo gracias pero su cuerpo sí se acercó a agradecer sus malas intenciones.

― No se acerque a Senpai. ― Por fin actuaba defendiendo lo que le correspondía disipando las sospechas. ― Senpai, no olvides en donde estamos y lo que vinimos a hacer, Kanako… quiero decir, Kanako-chan se molestaría si te encuentra peleando.

― ¿Están hablando de mí? ¿Es una sorpresa que no debería escuchar?

Corrió bajando las escaleras como abeja revoloteando en primavera y con ella se terminó de reunir el clan Tatsumi. Observó a los adultos, con caras largas, con ceños fruncidos, con risitas culposas y supo que su hermano arribó acompañado de su mal genio y pocas pulgas. Se llevó la mano a la frente, con una expresión de compasión por los invitados, por el gentil asistente y tratando de guardar paciencia a su despistado pero neurótico hermano mayor. Lo quería demasiado como para enojarse con él el día de su cumpleaños, sin mencionar que eso ponía en peligro cualquier regalo que trajera para ofrecerle.

― ¡Souichi-nii! ― Se abalanzó de emoción a sus brazos.

Estaba acostumbrado a sus afectuosos recibimientos, aunque lo apenaba tanta amabilidad y cariño de parte de la pequeña, lo apreciaba y correspondía. Para él era como su pequeña hermanita, colmaba su corazón de alegría de un momento a otro, se sentía demasiado culpable por el engaño y por robarle uno de sus abrazos fraternales. Kanako se aferró con fuerza a su cintura, porque ya no frecuentaba a su hermano como deseaba, cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por el cariño que le tenía.

― Te extrañé, hermano. Gracias por reunir a la familia.

Unos grandes brazos cubrieron la espalda de la pequeña, la arroparon y la estrujaron con una delicadeza natural. Morinaga también se dejó llevar y sostuvo esa pequeña flor que desprendía afecto a raudales. Nadie se extrañó, únicamente Souichi, que no era fanático de los abrazos o de demostrar cariño en público. En ese instante entendió una parte del corazón de Morinaga que nunca se planteó en el pasado, Morinaga era la clase de chico que daba amor a raudales, era parte de su naturaleza como la pasión por la investigación era la suya. Por más que lo intentase no lograría quitárselo de encima jamás, porque demostrar cariño era parte fundamental para su vitalidad; porque corresponder los sentimientos de las personas y llenar sus espacios en blanco con «te quiero» era lo que lo hacía ser él. «A buena hora se fue a fijar en un bicho raro» pensó.

Cuando le abrazo terminó y ambos se separaron, Kanako le regaló una gran sonrisa. Entonces fue que el falso Morinaga se percató del vestido.

― ¿¡Kanako, no te da vergüenza!? ¿¡De dónde sacaste ese vestido!? Ese no es un escote para una niña de tu edad.

Se pasó de la raya y no habría _superman_ o Morinaga que lo pudiera rescatar en esta ocasión.

= Continuará =

Me disculpo por la tardanza e igualmente por tener que publicar un capítulo a la mitad, han sido unos meses pesados pero no los quería dejar sin actualización antes de regresar a la mina de carbón (tengo 3hrs para dormir).

A pesar de los contratiempos ¿qué les pareció el capítulo? Espero que les haya sacado por lo menos una sonrisa, con eso me basta :D

¡Si encuentran algún error, por favor, háganmelo saber, se los agradecería mucho! (porque esto tuvo que salir medio exprés). Igualmente _si gustan dejar algún comentario con sus opiniones sería feliz de leerlo_ n.n

**Muchas gracias por la paciencia y todo el amor que me mandan a pesar de estar algo inactiva.**


End file.
